Bittersweet
by Angel de la Luna
Summary: Weihnachten, das Fest der Liebe. Und Alicia trauerte um den Verlust ihrer ersten großen Liebe und darum, dass sie an etwas Einfachem wie Angst scheiterte. [erwähntes AliciaGeorge AliciaOC GeorgeOC] Frohe Weihnachten!


Disclaimer: Ich wünsche mir "Harry Potter" zu Weihnachten! Da dueser Wunsch aber wohl kaum erfüllt wird, gehört mir nichts und J.K. Rowling alles...

A/N: Frohe Weihnachten! Ein Dankeschön an alle meine Leser...

**Bittersweet**

Schnee rieselte sanft auf die bereits dick mit weißen Flocken bedeckten Straßen. Alicia konnte das dichte Gewirbel durch die bunten Bleiglasfenster der Kirche sehen, während sie der Weihnachtspredigt des Pastors lauschte. Jared drückte ihre Hand und sie wandte den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. Er lächelte sie an und sie erwiderte den Druck, bevor sie zurücklächelte.

Sie drehte den Kopf wieder zur Kanzel, um weiter der Predigt zu lauschen und seufzte zufrieden, während eine warme Blase des Glücks sich in ihrem Bauch niederließ. Nach der Kirche würden sie und Jared mit ihren Eltern zusammen in deren Haus essen und dann den Abend gemütlich am Kaminfeuer verbringen.

Alicia blickte rüber zum Tannenbaum in der Kirche, der mit elektrischen Kerzen und Strohschmuck geschmückt war und lächelte. Weihnachten.

Zwanzig Minuten später läuteten die Glocken, während die Gemeinde die Kirche verließ. Jared ließ ihre Hand nicht los, während sie sich langsam durch den breiten Mittelgang im Hauptschiff arbeiteten. Es dauerte immer lange, bis die Leute die Kirche verlassen hatten, doch es war ihr egal. Sie genoss jede Sekunde dieses Tages und es war nicht wichtig, wie viel Zeit verstrich, solange sie Jared bei sich hatte und sich auf den Abend mit ihrer Familie freuen konnte.

Tante Phyllis würde da sein und Onkel Henry, deren Kinder Cynthia und Alan mit ihren Ehepartnern und Kindern. Ihre Großmütter sowohl mütter- als auch väterlicherseits, Eleanor und Margaret, und ihre Eltern Susan und Tom. Und natürlich ihre Geschwister. Alicia lächelte. Drew und ihr Verlobter John und ihr Bruder Luke.

Jared zog sie gerne damit auf, wie groß und chaotisch ihre Familie war und sie konnte nie anders, als ihm zustimmen, aber sie lachte gerne darüber. Immerhin war es wahr. Fünf kleine Cousins und Cousinen, in ihrer eigenen Generation sieben Personen, in der ihrer Eltern vier und dann noch zwei Großmütter. Das Esszimmer platzte dann aus allen Nähten, aber sie würde es gar nicht anders haben wollen.

Alicia erwachte aus ihren Gedanken, als sie die Kirche verließen und die kühle Dezemberluft sie umhüllte. Sie schauderte leicht und rückte näher an Jared, der den Arm um sie legte und ihren Arm rieb, der in einem dicken Mantelärmel steckte. „Kalt", murmelte sie und er drückte ihr leise lachend einen Kuss auf die Nase, die langsam aber sicher die Farbe einer purpurnen Weihnachtsbaumkugel annahm.

Sie schlang ihm ebenfalls einen Arm um die Taille und schob ihre Hand in seine Jackentasche, während sie die andere tief in der Tasche ihres Mantels vergrub. „Du bist so eine Frostbeule, Leesh", grinste Jared und sie steckte ihm die Zunge raus. Er lachte wieder und sie grinste vor sich hin.

Nach zehn Minuten Fußweg erreichten sie das Haus ihrer Eltern, in dessen Garten ein Tannenbaum leuchtete. Sie hatten ihre liebe Mühe, die Pforte im Zaum aufzukriegen, denn durch die Kälte klemmte die Klinke. Jared musste einige Male daran rütteln, bevor sie endlich mit einem leisen Quietschen nachgab.

Susan öffnete die Tür, als sie gerade die Pforte hinter sich schlossen. „Klemmt das alte Ding schon wieder?"

Alicia lachte nur. „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Mum!"

Ihre Mutter schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte aber. „Ich hätte mir eine neue Pforte wünschen sollen. Na ja", sie trat einen Schritt zurück und das Licht aus dem Flur warf einen breiten Schein auf die Veranda und die drei Stufen, die zu ihr hinaufführten, „fröhliche Weihnachten. Komm rein, Schätzchen, und bring deinen Ehemann mit, bevor er noch zum Schneemann wird."

-

Es war schon neun, als die Spinnet-Sippschaft mit dem Weihnachtsessen fertig und die Küche wieder in Ordnung gebracht war. Nach etlichen Runden Mensch-ärgere-dich-nicht waren die kleinen Quälgeister von Cousinen und Cousins endlich eingeschlafen und die Erwachsenen saßen mit Groggläsern in der Hand in ihre Unterhaltung vertieft vorm Kamin.

Es hatte aufgehört zu schneien. Alicia und Jared standen draußen auf der Veranda und beobachteten die Menschen, die noch draußen unterwegs waren. Durch die Fenster der Häuser fiel Licht auf die Straße und die Festtagsbeleuchtung in den Gärten tauchte alles in ein warmes, freundliches Licht.

Jared stand hinter ihr, die Arme um ihre Taille geschlungen und das Kinn sanft auf ihren Kopf gelegt, während sie zufrieden an ihrem Grog nippte. Ihr Mann hinter ihr strahlte eine wohlige Wärme aus und sie kuschelte sich näher an ihn.

Im Haus gegenüber ging die Haustür auf und zwei Leute kamen Hand in Hand heraus. Im Gegenlicht konnte man sie kaum erkennen, doch man hörte Lachen und dann mehrere „Fröhliche Weihnachten!", dann schloss sich die Tür wieder und die beiden schlenderten gemütlich den Weg entlang.

Sie kannte sie. Vielleicht besser, als ihr lieb war. Die Frau hatte kurze, blonde Locken, die ihr Gesicht wie ein Heiligenschein umrahmten und selbst von ihrer Position aus konnte Alicia sehen, dass sie schön war, besonders wenn sie ihr warmes, ansteckendes Lachen hören ließ. Der Mann neben ihr, der ihre Hand hielt und ihr zulächelte, war George Weasley.

Alicia erstarrte kurz, dann stieß sie einen langen, zitternden Atem aus. Sie ließ ihre Augen über seine Gestalt wandern, über seine roten Haare, die ein bisschen zu lang waren und den Kragen seiner Jacke streiften, über sein Gesicht, die Augen noch immer funkelnd vor Schalk, die Nase noch immer gerade, der Mund noch immer leicht zum Lächeln gekrümmt, der Kiefer noch immer fest, über seinen Oberkörper, der von der Jacke versteckt wurde, über seine langen Beine, die in dunklen Jeans steckten, bis hin zu seinen von braunen Stiefeln versteckten Füßen.

Er hatte sie auch bemerkt. Sie konnte sehen, wie er an ihr die gleiche Musterung vornahm, die sie ihm eben hatte angedeihen lassen. Sie wartete ruhig ab, bis er seinen Blick wieder hob und ihr in die Augen sah. Die Frau neben ihm sah ebenfalls zu ihr rüber und sie wusste, dass auch Jared den Blick auf das Paar gegenüber gerichtet hatte.

Schließlich lächelte George und sie fühlte, wie sich auch ihre Mundwinkel hoben. „Fröhliche Weihnachten!", rief sie und hob die Hand. George und Zoe winkten und riefen den Gruß zurück.

Alicia beobachtete sie still, während sie lachend auf den Fußweg traten und sich auf den Heimweg machten. Einmal trug der Wind ein Lachen und ein sanftes „Spinner" von Zoe zu ihnen, dann verschwanden die beiden aus ihrem Blickfeld.

Die beiden waren weiterhin still und schienen die Umgebung zu betrachten, doch beide wussten, dass sie an dasselbe dachten. Alicia hatte gespürt, wie Jared sich hinter ihr versteift hatte, als er George erkannt hatte und wusste, dass auch sie sich angespannt hatte. Und ebenso wenig war ihr das kurze Stocken verborgen geblieben, das sowohl George als auch Zoe gezeigt hatten, bevor sie ihre Hände zum Gruß gehoben hatten.

Sie seufzte und stellte das Großglas auf dem Geländer ab, dann legte sie ihre Hände auf Jareds, die vor ihrem Bauch verschränkt waren. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich regelmäßig hinter ihr und sie lauschte seinem Atem, während sie darauf wartete, dass er aussprach, was ihm auf der Seele lag.

Es dauerte noch eine Weile. Jared hatte normalerweise keine Probleme damit, seine Gefühle und Gedanken auszudrücken und obwohl Alicia und George schon eine ganze Weile auseinander gewesen waren, als sie und Jared sich kennen lernten, war ihre erste große Liebe noch immer ein empfindliches Thema.

Doch schließlich holte Jared tief Luft. „Sehnst du dich manchmal nach ihm?"

Einen Moment dachte sie darüber nach, dann entschloss sie sich, ehrlich zu antworten. Er würde sowieso wissen, wenn sie log und eine Lüge würde ihn mehr verletzen als die Wahrheit. „Ja. Wenn ich es nicht täte, dann würde das heißen, dass er mir nichts bedeutet hätte. Aber ich denke nie an ihn, wenn wir zusammen sind." Sie drückte ihren Kopf gegen seinen Kiefer und lehnte sich stärker an ihn. „Ich wollte, dass du das weißt."

Sie spürte sein Nicken, wusste aber gleichzeitig, dass er noch immer litt, sie aber nicht drängen wollte. Also presste sie ihre Lippen auf sein Kinn, wo sich der erste Schatten dunkler Bartstoppeln zeigte. „Frag."

„Liebst du ihn noch?" Seine Stimme klang gepresst und sie erkannte, dass es ihn schon lange gequält haben musste. Und sie war dankbar, dass er den Mut gefunden hatte, die Frage auszusprechen, dankbar und stolz.

Deshalb schloss sie die Augen, wie um nicht sehen zu müssen, wie ihre nächsten Worte ihn verletzen würden. „Ja. Ich liebe ihn immer noch, auch wenn ich weiß, dass wir keine Zukunft haben." Doch sie spürte seine Reaktion. Spürte, wie er kurz zurückzuckte, wie sein regelmäßiger Atem an ihrem Ohr kurz aussetzte, um dann zittrig wieder ausgestoßen zu werden.

„Irgendwie habe ich es immer gewusst." Jareds Stimme war ein sanftes Vibrieren in ihrem Rücken. In Gedanken bat sie ihn um Verzeihung, Verzeihung dafür, dass sie ihn verletzt hatte.

„Jared." Jetzt war es an ihr, tief Luft zu holen. „_Er_ war meine erste große Liebe. _Du_ wirst immer meine letzte sein."

Das leise Vibrieren kam wieder, dieses Mal lachte er leise und küsste ihre Schläfe.

„Stört es dich?", fragte sie sanft und hielt ihre Augen weiter geschlossen. Es war einfacher, wenn sie nichts sehen musste.

Er schien nachzudenken, dann antwortete er in einem festen Ton, der zeigte, dass er nicht log, „Nein. Ich weiß, dass deine Liebe für ihn ein Teil von dir ist. Ich kann es ertragen, solange ich weiß, dass du mich auch liebst."

Alicia öffnete die Augen und lächelte. „Das tue ich. Sehr sogar."

„Gut."

Wieder herrschte einen Augenblick Stille, doch dieses Mal war es ein angenehmes Schweigen. Es begann wieder zu schneien, die ersten Flocken fielen sanft und tänzelten wild durch die Luft, bevor sie sich auf die vorhandene Schneedecke legten. Dann kamen die Flocken immer schneller und dichter von der dichten, dunklen Decke des Himmels und verkürzten ihre Sicht.

„Wieso habt ihr euch getrennt?", fragte Jared unvermittelt.

Das war die eine Frage, von der sie gehofft hatte, dass sie nicht kommen. Sie antwortete dennoch, auch wenn ihre Stimme ein wenig rau klang. „Wir wussten, wie wir einander verletzen konnten. Manchmal verletzen sich diejenigen, die sich lieben, tiefer als diejenigen, die sich hassen."

„Also habt ihr euch gestritten?"

„Gestritten? Nein. Wir haben zu wenig gesagt." Sie seufzte. „Aber das ist lange her. Wir tragen es einander nicht nach. Wir waren jung und wir hatten Angst. Angst vorm Krieg, Angst vorm Leben, Angst einander zu verlieren und vor allem Angst einander zu sehr zu lieben."

Er sagte nichts, sondern zog sie nur näher, ein stiller Trost. Als er spürte, dass sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, lehnte er seine Wanger wieder an ihren Kopf und sie wusste, dass er lächelte. „Weißt du, was er auf unserer Hochzeit zu mir gesagt hat?"

„Was?"

„‚Pass auf sie auf, sonst reiße ich dir höchstpersönlich die Eier ab und stopfe sie dir in den Mund.'"

Alicia konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Charmant."

Die einzige Antwort war ein leises Brummen, dann: „Ich würde ihm gerne Eine reinhauen."

Sie hob die Brauen und sah ihn von unten her an. „Er würde zurückschlagen."

„Das stört mich nicht." Er imitierte ihre Bewegung und sah zu ihr runter, was sie zum Lachen brachte.

„Ich weiß. Aber dann müsste ich wütend auf dich sein. Es ist Weihnachten." Sie drehte sich ganz um und kuschelte sich in seine warmen Arme. „Ich möchte mich nicht mit dir streiten müssen."

Wieder antwortete nicht, sondern küsste sie nur auf den Scheitel. Sie standen lange einfach so da, während Alicia an die Weihnachten zurückdachte, die sie in den Armen von George verbracht hatte. Und sie trauerte um den Verlust ihrer ersten großen Liebe, trauerte darum, dass sie an etwas Einfachem wie Angst gescheitert war. Obwohl sie sich nicht sicher war, ob Angst wirklich so einfach war, wie viele Menschen sich weismachen wollten.

Ein paar Tränen rollten ihr langsam über die Wange und hinterließen eine feuchte Spur, die in der Kälte der Nacht eisig wurden und auf ihrer Haut brannten. Jared hob die Hand und wischte die Tropfen mit dem Daumen weg, bevor er sanft ihr Kinn hob. „Wein nicht darum. Denk an die guten Zeiten, die ihr hattet."

Sie legte den Kopf an seine Schulter und sog den Geruch seiner Haut ein, während sie im Stillen dafür dankte, dass sie in seinen Armen keine Angst hatte, sondern sich sicher fühlte. Schließlich blickte sie noch einmal hinüber zum Haus gegenüber, aus dessen Fenstern noch immer warmes Licht schien und die kalte, weiße Welt erleuchtete, genau wie beim Haus ihrer Eltern.

Sie schloss die Augen und eine letzte Träne löste sich aus ihrem Augenwinkel, dann sah sie Jared an. „Ich weine nicht um das, was wir hatten." Alicia lächelte und als er auch die letzte Träne fortwischte. „Ich weine um das, was wir hätten haben können."

* * *

A/N: Kommentare als Geschenk? 


End file.
